worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Legends of the Land (Draenor)
The Alliance ;KHADGAR :Khadgar became a great hero in recognition for his valiant service and advice to the kingdom of Azeroth during the First War. On a quest to fathom the awesome magiks required to create the Dark Portal, Khadgar traveled to Dalaran to discuss the origins of the gateway with the mysterious Kirin Tor. Khadgar then returned to Azeroth following the Second War to oversee the ongoing study of the ruined Portal. ;ALLERIA :The elusive Elven Ranger known as Alleria learned of the devastation the Horde could bring as she searched for the remains of her family amongst the ashes of the once glorious Quel’thalas. Her all-consuming hatred for the Orcs led her to Azeroth where she leads an elite cadre of Rangers to hunt down the remaining Orc renegades of the Bleeding Hollow clan. ;DANATH :A veteran mercenary captain in the Stromgarde militia and hero of the Second War, Danath made a name for himself as a great leader during the final battle for the liberation of Khaz Modan. Danath now resides at New Stormwind in Azeroth and acts as a Overseer of the camps that hold the Orc captives. ;TURALYON :Turalyon was one of the first Knights of Lordaeron to be trained as a Paladin by Uther Lightbringer. Although Turalyon is a firm believer that order can be maintained only through extreme martial discipline, he is honored by his friends and foes alike. Turalyon was among the forces that Lord Lothar led into ambush at Blackrock Spire, and secretly harbors a deep regret of his inability to save the great Knight. ;KURDRAN :The proud and belligerent dwarf Kurdran is one of the more notorious heroes of the Second War. Having slain nine Dragons throughout the course of the war, Kurdran and his Gryphon Sky’rie retain the reputation as being undisputed masters of the skies. Kurdran works for the Alliance forces in Azeroth as a scout and warrior to this day. The Horde ;Grom Hellscream :The mighty Chieftain of the Warsong clan is as ferocious as his battle cry. Hellscream has long waited to venture into Azeroth and prove the dominance of the Warsong clan on the field of battle. Although Grom distrusts the shaman Ner’zhul, he will lead his clan screaming onto the fields of bloody death. ;Kargath Bladefist :A razor-sharp scythe setting in place of his severed left hand, Kargath is always willing to engage in frenzied combat. His ruthless tactics and single-mindedness have earned him the Chieftainship of the feared Shattered Hand clan. Like Hellscream, Kargath waits only for the time his clan is unleashed upon the unsuspecting humans to engage in massive bloodshed. ;Teron Gorefiend :The ancient Orc spirit of Gorefiend writhes within the decaying body of this fallen Knight of Azeroth. Malicious and extremely cunning, Gorefiend desires to open his own Portal from Draenor and claim a world for his own. Although the wretched Death Knight has discerned the true magikal nature of the Dark Portal, he would share that knowledge with Ner’zhul for a price. ;Dentarg :The Ogre Mage Dentarg is a valued servant of Ner’zhul and the Shadow Moon clan. Dentarg is often called upon to rally support from wayward clans and put them back in line should they oppose Ner’zhul’s absolute rule. ;Deathwing :Second in power to only Alexstrasza herself, Deathwing is one of the greatest terrors of the known world. During the Second War, Goblin alchemists adhered plates of adamantine steel to the Black Dragon. This made the great beast virtually invulnerable to almost any physical attack. Deathwing has taken control of a group of renegade Dragons and roosts with them upon his mountain in the Northeast of Draenor. Kategooria:Sources